My Little Pony The Human Chronicles Episode 2
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Upon arriving in Ponyville, the young Toby Morrison is meet with fear and uncertainty from everypony in Ponyville, besides the Mane Six and Spike, now not only must Toby must earn the trust of the citizens of Ponyville he must also face his greatest fear... Please read and review,


**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 2: Human in Equestria Part 2**

Recap: Last time, a lonely twelve-year-old boy named Toby Morrison finds a mysterious locket on the ground and is suddenly whisked away to the land of Equestria where he meets six talking ponies and a baby dragon. At first, they were fearful and suspicious of them but after saving them from a supposedly rampaging dragon with his bare hands, Toby seems to have won them over, but can he do the same with the entire population of Ponyville?

Deep in the Princess's castle in the city of Canterlot, Princess Luna bursts into the chambers of her older sister Celestia, who is gazing out the open window of her room with a somber look

"Sister, did you feel it?" Princess Luna asked.

Princess Celestia, without turning around, nods "Yes, it seems as though a magical portal has opened somewhere,"

"But what could be powerful enough to enter Equestria without as knowing?" Princess Luna wondered "And what exactly came out of the portal?"

"I don't know," Princess Celestia replied "But whatever it is, let us hope it is the legendary savior and not the destroyer that the prophecy has for told,"

"The prophecy!?" Princess Luna said shocked "I thought that was just an old Ponytale"

"They said the same about your tale my sister, and we both know _that_ came true," Princess Celestia reminded her.

Princess Luna lowered her head, remember her time she spent as Nightmare Moon and how she almost conquered Equestria.

"We must find this being as soon as possible and find out just who he really is," The older sister stated.

Meanwhile, in Sweet Apple Acres, Toby is leaping from tree to tree, laughing and giggling with glee while the Mane 6 and Spike follow him.

"Slow down, Toby," Twilight Sparkle insisted "It's getting harder and harder to keep up with you!"

Toby jumped down and lands in front of them. Fluttershy yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, it just that ever since I came to this world I've become full of energy! More so then usual," Toby explained "By the way, you really got to try this!"

They all turn and see Pinkie jumping from treetop to treetop, giggling as she does so.

"Whee! Whee!" she cheered "He's right! It is fun!"

Toby smirked; he had clearly made his point. Then he turns his attention to Fluttershy, who was still hiding behind her friends.

"Uh… excuse me? Fluttershy is it?" Toby called out.

Fluttershy let out a squeak.

"Are you ok? You haven't said one word since I got here," Toby said "Don't tell me you're still scared of me,"

Fluttershy tries to say something but decided to remain silent.

"Don't worry, she's fine, she's just never seen anything like you before and it's taking her a while to get used to you," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Well I understand if she's still scared of me, I know I would if I was her," Toby stated.

"Just give her time and she'll be speaking to you in no time,"

"Ok, So, when will be in Ponyville?" Toby asked excited.

"Pretty soon, partner," Applejack assured him "But I can tell you that we have arrived at my farm,"

Toby turned and saw a large red barn with a purple roof with a large field fit for plowing.

"Holy Guacamole!" Toby exclaimed "This place is huge! You must make a fortune selling all these apples, which by the way I can see why they call you the Apple family,"

"Yeah, we do all right here," Applejack said.

"So do all of you have jobs too?" Toby asked curiously.

"Why yes," Rarity nodded "I am in charge of the Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique,"

"Ah, a fashion designer," Toby realized.

"Why yes!" Rarity said surprised "How did you know?"

"Well based on how you speak, how you look and how you commented on my 'hideous clothes', so… it wasn't that hard," Toby explained.

Rarity laughs nervously "Apologies for that last comment by the way,"

Rainbow Dash flew into the air "I'm in charge of the Ponyville Weather Patrol, pretty cool huh?"

"What's a weather patrol?" Toby asked confused.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow asked him, she could not believe what he said

Toby just nods slowly.

"Ugh, around here we Pegasus Ponies are responsible for controlling and manipulating the weather, watch," Rainbow Dash told him.

She flew up to a small cloud, bounced on it and rain suddenly pours onto Toby. The others could not help but chuckle and Spike burst out laughing.

Toby laughs sarcastically "Ha-ha, he got wet, very funny, let's all laugh at the wet guy," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Relax, I'll dry you off," Rainbow Dash assured him "With my patent pending Rainblow dry!"

She zooms over and flies around him, creating a small colorful twister. After she finished Toby's hair was dry but now resembled a frizzled afro. Rainbow Dash and Spike fall down on the ground laughing at the sight while Toby did his best to stay calm, but his fists still shook with anger.

"Uh… what are you _doing_?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Counting to ten, just to let you all know I'm at eight and it's not working!" Toby hissed.

"Relax, this happened to me when I first arrived in Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle explained to him.

"You don't say…" Toby said intrigued, he quickly manages to fix his hair "Just remember you guys, _don't touch the hair_, this takes _two hours_ in morning,"

"Two hours just to get your hair done?" Rainbow Dash asked him a deadpan tone

"Hey, it takes time, perfection takes time, ok?" Toby insisted.

"I feel your pain darling," Rarity said sympathetically.

"So Pinkie, what do you do around town?" Toby asked her.

"Oh, I help Mr. and Mrs. Cake at Sugercube Corner! That's a bakery by the way, and everything there is super, duper sweet, you should so totally come!" Pinkie Pie said super fast and super excitedly.

Toby blinks a few times then turns to the others.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Toby asked.

Spike shrugged "Don't know, all I heard was a buzz,"

"Same here," Toby nodded "Anyway, can we please get to this Ponyville already?"

"Sure it's right over…" Twilight Sparkle started pointing to the west before Toby zoom away "…There,"

"Whoo-wee! I think you might have some competition in being the fastest in Equestria, Dash," Applejack told her.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash said, enjoying the thought of a little race, she zooms after Toby. Just then, Fluttershy slowly came out of hiding.

"I-Is he gone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, he's gone," Twilight Sparkle told her "But you really got to give him a chance Fluttershy, he's not a bad kid and all he really wants is to go home,"

"I know… I will… I'll try," Fluttershy said.

"Good, now where is he?" Twilight asked, looking for Toby

"Well right now it looks like he's trying to beat Dash in race," Applejack said gesturing to Toby and Rainbow Dash running towards Ponyville leaving behind clouds of dust. Everypony else just watched in awe.

"You think he has a chance?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, Rainbow is the fastest in Equestria for a reason," Twilight Sparkle replied "But I have to say, he's sure is giving her a workout,"

"Ooh! Look at them go! Whoosh! Zoom! Pow! Whee!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Come on, we'd better try to catch up with them," Twilight Sparkle said before they all ran after them.

Elsewhere, Toby reaches the edge of Pony seconds before Rainbow Dash does, he skids to stop and starts jumping up and down cheering.

"Yeah! I won! I won!" Toby cheered.

"I lost…" Rainbow Dash said sourly.

"What's with you?" Toby asked her.

"I _hate_ losing," she told him with frown.

"Oh don't be a baby, baby. Everyone loses every now and then," Toby told her "The trick is to take your lost with dignity and move on,"

"Easy for _you_ to say, you've probably lost _way_ more times than me," Rainbow Dash pointed "Say, exactly how many times _did_ you win a race _before_ you came here, Hmm?"

Rainbow Dash gave him a smug smirk while Toby glares at her.

"Don't make me hurt you," Toby warned her.

Just then everypony else arrived, trying to catch their breath.

"Well… here we are; Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle said gesturing to the town in front of them.

Toby eyes widen with excitement as he gazed at the large village with all different kinds of houses and buildings, some were even styled medievally. He also saw dozens of ponies, all in different sizes and colours, some with horns and others with various hairstyles and fashion.

"Wow! I can't believe this place!" Toby stated in awe, he turns to the girls and Spike "Come on, I want to take a look around!"

Toby zooms off ahead.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle called out.

However, it was too late Toby was already headed toward town, although on the way he accidently trips over a rock in front of him.

Toby frowns "This is going to sting a little…"

Toby skids and rolls down the path until he reaches in the center of town.

The Mane 6 and Spike, grimace.

"Ooh, that didn't look so good," Spike stated.

"Come on, let's make sure he's ok," Twilight told the others. They all start to run over to him.

Toby groans, slowly picks himself up and saw that everypony had gathered around him. The whole square stared at Toby, some were confused, and others were filled with fear. Toby looked around the square; it was nothing like he ever saw in his life.

Trying to relive the awkward tension Toby spoke up.

"Uh… hi?" Toby said waving.

The ponies all scream.

"What is he?!" One pony asked

"Has he come to harm us?" Another pony asked as well.

"Run!" A unicorn screamed.

Everypony screamed, ran to their cottages and locked their doors. Before long, the town was completely deserted. Toby looked stunned.

"Was it something I said?" he wondered.

Spike and the pony gang all caught up to him.

"What happened? Where is everypony?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Toby shrugged "I just said 'hi' and they all ran of screaming like I had the plague, that's a disease in my world by the way, anyways, it looks like their scared of me more than Fluttershy,"

Fluttershy lowered her head feeling guilty.

"It's just like when Zecora came to Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle realized.

"Who?" Toby asked Twilight.

"She's a Zebra and a friend of ours, everypony used to be scared of her just as much as they are of you now," she explained.

"Great," Toby said in a sulky tone.

"Ah, it's alright sugercube," Applejack said comfortably "We'll talk to them, trust us, they'll like you once they get to know you,"

"I sure wish it was sooner," Toby said hopefully.

Pinkie Pie then got an idea and whispered into the ear of everypony. They all nod.

Applejack suddenly walked away "Sorry folks but I got to get back to work, Nice meeting ya Toe, see y'all later."

Fluttershy hovered away as well "Umm...I have to go too, I must feed the animals. Goodbye".

"Goodness! I am late on my work! I must be off, Goodbye Darling!" Rarity said as she galloped away.

Rainbow hovered in front of Toby "You better not do anything funny with Twilight and Spike Mister! Or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat!" and with that, she flew off rather fast.

Pinkie Pie jumped and stopped mid air, she was shaking and made a loud gasp "Oh no! I need to bake the cakes! Bake the cupcakes and make the milkshakes! Good-bye Toby! See you later!"

Then she took off in a flash. Toby looked both confused and surprised.

"Uh… Bye, I guess? Well _that_ was odd," he remarked.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled "Don't worry, you get used to it,"

"Yeah? Let me know when that happens," Toby told her.

"Well come on, let's head to my place," Twilight Sparkle said walking ahead, Spike and Toby follow her.

Unknown them a tall and muscular figure was making his way towards Ponyville.

"Lay out the welcome mat kid," the giant said "I'm coming for you,"

A couple minutes later, as the trio were nearing Twilight and Spike's home, Toby had struck up a conversation with Spike.

"So Spike, what do you around here?" Toby asked.

"Well I write letters to the Princess and help out Twilight however I can, I'm her number one assistant!" Spike said proudly.

"More like her only assistant," Toby quipped.

"Ha-ha," Spike laughed sarcastically.

"Boy, you sure must be close with those pony friends of yours," Toby remarked.

"Yeah, they're like my family, in fact we're all one big family," Spike stated "Big and somewhat dysfunctional,"

"Yeah, that's for certain," Toby agreed "Man, having six friends who are girls, you know most guys in my world would consider that a dream come true, not really sure why though, say… do you _like_ one them?"

"Well there is one…" Spike said blushing.

"It's Rarity isn't it?" Toby interjected.

"What?" Spike said startled "How'd you know?"

"Well during our trip here I saw you staring at her like she was the last piece of candy in the candy store every time she turned away," Toby explained "Plus it's so obvious a _blind guy_ could see it,"

"Ok, ok! It's true, I have a crush on Rarity," Spike admitted "But you can't tell anypony!"

"I won't, I won't, and to gain your trust I will tell _you_ something that nobody else knows about," Toby said.

Spike nodded "Well Ok, what it is?"

Toby leaned over and whispered something into Spike ear that makes Spike cry out and shudder.

"I want that image out of my head!" Spike told him disturbed "Man…"

"See, I trust you enough with my darkest secret so you can trust me to keep a lid on _yours_,"

"Wow! Thanks Toby!" Spike said grateful.

Toby held his fist out "Go head, pound it,"

Spike looked at him confused.

"On my world it's form of respect between guys," Toby explained.

"Cool!" Spike exclaimed. Both he and Toby fist pound.

Twilight looked back toward them and giggled. It seemed that they had just become best friends.

"Well here we are Toby," Twilight Sparkle said gesturing to her house, the large tree in front of them.

Toby was confused "You live in a tree house?"

Twilight smiled "Well, it may look like that from the outside but on the inside it's the Local Library and Me and Spike's home." She went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door. "After you"

Toby walked up to the door and opened it, he saw the room was dark and could not see a thing. He went inside with Twilight and Spike following him from behind

"Uh…Twilight? Where's the light switch?" Toby asked "I can't see a darn thing,"

Twilight closed the door "It's coming on...now!" she suddenly yelled.

The lights turned on, revealing Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, they all yelled

"SUPRISE!"

Toby screamed in surprise and fell over. He looked around and sees that the whole library had been decorated with party decorations, complete with a large pink cake.

"Whoa… what is this?" Toby asked.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to him with large grin "It's your welcome party silly! I knew you were so sad with everypony avoiding you so I threw this welcome party for you to welcome you to Ponyville!"

"Wow! This is so cool!" Toby exclaimed "Thanks Pinkie, you know this might me the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me,"

"Aw, you're welcome Toby-woeby," Pinkie Pie said rubbing his head affectionately.

"Tobias, why don't you try some of Pinkie Pie's fabulous cake, it's simply divine!" Rarity told him.

"Ok, but nobody calls me Tobias! " Toby said sternly "Well Mom did… and so does Dad… and my Grandma… and my teachers,"

Twilight Sparkle chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well why you just standing there partner? Have some cake!" Applejack insisted.

Toby nodded zoomed over to the cake and took a piece. He licked his lips with a hungry look in his eye, he had not really eaten since he got to this world and he was famished. He leaned against door and prepared to eat.

"Hello, delicious, come to-" Toby started before an arm burst through the door, grabbed him and tosses him out. The others all gasped in surprise.

Toby rolled down the road, groaned and slowly turned around to see something that made his eyes widen with fear.

The giant was large and imposing, he had red skin with warts all over his face and shoulders, long dark orange hair and orange eyes.

He wore a sleeveless tunic, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, a purple belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces.

"What the-?" Toby asked "Who the heck are _you_ and what's your beef with _me_?"

"The name is Jobo and you disturbed my sleep and my space!" Jobo told him angrily "I don't have any friends just like you, poor baby,"

Toby backed away as Jobo starts to walked toward him.

The others all rush to the broken door and saw Jobo and Toby.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Guys, stay back!" Toby warned "I think he just wants me, isn't that right?"

"Yeah that's right, and I also think it's cute," Jobo said.

Toby raised in eyebrow "What is?"

"I enjoy being alone but you actually think you have friends," Jobo said with a smirk.

Toby stood up "You don't even know me!"

"I know you better then you know yourself Toby and I know a little bit about how you got here," Jobo told him.

"What do you mean?" Toby demanded.

"Someone from your world set you up and sent you to this place, this wanted to get rid of you!" Jobo explained.

"Huh?" Toby asked surprised and horrified.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Jobo questioned "Your conceited and selfish, nobody wants you around Toby! That's why they sent you here!"

Toby gulped as Jobo loomed over him.

"Why deny it? Why don't you let me put you out of your misery?" Jobo asked.

"You're a liar!" Toby shouted "Nobody I know would _ever_ do that! _You're _ the one whose miserable!"

Jobo grabs Toby by the throat and held him up.

"Manners kid, I don't care who takes care of you, you watch your mouth, because this is what happens… to weaklings!" Jobo told him before letting him go and kneeing him in the chest, sending him flying to a statue in the center of a fountain.

Jobo leaped over to him, grabbed him out of the water and sends him flying again with another punch.

Jobo laughed evilly "Your just a waste of space to everybody! Why don't you let me put you out of your misery?"

Toby growled and got up "I'm getting real tired of you!"

Toby zoomed over and slams into Jobo like a battering ram. The battle began. Toby and Jobo exchanged blows as they fought all over Ponyville with everypony watching in awe and fear. Toby put up a good fight but Jobo quickly gained the upper hand.

Jobo kicked Toby right in the chest and he skidded down the road. Then Jobo notices a small filly hiding behind a bush.

The filly had brilliant gamboge eyes, a bright red mane with a pink bow and a pale, light gold coat

She shook in fear as Jobo grinned at her.

He leapt over then before she could run away he grabbed her by the collar and held her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" she cried.

Applejack knew her for her eyes were widen with fear and worry.

"Applebloom!" Applejack cried "You let my little sister go you hear!?"

"Not going to happen, pony!" Jobo shouted, he turned to Toby "I know you Toby, you _care _about others, don't you?"

Applebloom started to tear up.

"Put her down!" Toby cried.

"Make me!" Jobo challenged him.

"Gladly!" Toby said. He leapt up, kicked Jobo in the nose, caught Applebloom and shielded her.

"Ok, get to your sister!" Toby told her "Go! Go!"

Applebloom nodded and ran to Applejack.

Toby then noticed Jobo chuckling as he got up.

"What's so funny?" Toby asked.

"I think it's cute; you trying to be some kind of hero," Jobo replied "I think it's amusing that your protecting the creatures that hate and fear you! You think protecting them will help? Well I got news for you shrimp! Those ponies your protecting…"

Jobo smacked him into a building, which was reduced to rubble upon impact.

"They think your more of a monster then me!" Jobo scream as he plowed into Toby, knocking the building down. Toby cries out in pain, his whole body hurt, as if it was on fire.

"Stop it!" Spike screamed as he steps forward.

The Mane 6 step forward as well. Jobo turned to them.

"What did you say to me?" Jobo asked them angrily.

"You heard us! Now get lost!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Indeed, we have had quite enough of your mindless rampage!" Rarity added.

"And if you believe we think _Toby_ here is the monster after what you tried to do my sister well your just plain mad!" Applejack cried.

"This doesn't concern you ponies," Jobo told them, his anger rising.

"I think it does!" Twilight Sparkle countered.

"Sounds like somepony needs to be taught a lesson!" Jobo said cracking his knuckles.

"Ooh! Let me guess, you're the one who's going to teach it to us!" Pinkie Pie said.

"My so protective aren't they Toby?" Jobo asked.

Toby slowly got up, panting and panting.

"But that's only the case if they're _real_ friends and you've never had any of those," Jobo reminded him.

"Toby, what's he talking about?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Think back Toby, remember your classmates back at school?" Jobo questioned.

The memory of his classmates ignoring him flashed in Toby's mind.

"So? They got a little distracted! Kids do that!" Toby told him.

Jobo raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Toby insisted.

"Remember what happened next? When they left you to walk alone in the rain by yourself?" Jobo reminded him.

The memory of walking home with nobody around to give him an umbrella also flashed in his mind. Toby's hands shook, his eyes close to tearing up.

"You wanted everybody to like you, so you tried to win their friendship with chocolate and magic tricks," Jobo said as he walked away from the pony gang and toward Toby who was just about to cry "You have no real friends, you know why? Because you don't think you deserve them!"

Jobo elbowed him, sending Toby flying across town until he reached the edge, he left a huge impact crater when he hit the ground.

Jobo does a giant leap over, grabbed Toby by the throat and begins chocking him. Toby hacks and made desperate little squeaks.

"Poor Toby Morrison, no mother, no father, no friends and now you have to live with the sad reality that your all alone Toby!" Jobo cried preparing to finish him off but is stopped when Rainbow Dash slams into his back, causing him to drop Toby.

Toby groaned and opened his eyes to see Spike and the Mane 6 standing in front of him, .much to his surprise.

"He's not alone!" Twilight Sparkle cried "He's got seven friends right here with him!"

"What…" Toby said surprised.

"We told you! _We're your friends_!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"That's right! And we're are not going to let this big bully hurt you anymore!" Fluttershy added. Toby was surprised how loud her voice had just gotten.

"You'd try to protect someone whose not of this world?" Jobo questioned.

"Tobias is our friend! We don't care where he came, from what matters is that he's here with all of us!" Rarity replied.

"Yeah, so leave him alone you big bully!" Pinkie Pie added.

Jobo started laughing hysterically.

"Uh… anypony mind telling me what the joke was?" Applejack asked. Everypony just shrugged and muttered 'I don't know'.

"Oh that is rich! Tell you what Toby, you don't to stay friends with a bunch of wimpy, namby-pamby ponies," Jobo said, that little insult struck a chord inside Toby's mind and made his fists start to shake with anger "I'll just kill them now and save you the misery! And don't bother trying to save them after all underneath all that bravado your just a scared and lonely little boy,"

"Hey! Shut your big mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Rainbow Dash cried, ready to fight.

"Everypony stand down!" Toby shouted, they all turned to a very beaten up Toby "This is guy… is mine!"

"But Toby…!" Twilight Sparkle started to say, she sounded worried.

"I'm fine, and I'm not about to let the first friends I ever had get hurt because of me," Toby said "Nobody really cared much about me in my world, and I just tried to shrug it off and did a few tricks to lighten up the mood, and sure my Dad was there at times, but it was still pretty rough, I used to think that there was no place in the world for me and all I ever wanted was some friends,"

Everypony looked at him with great pity and sadness.

"But by the time I came here and met all of you, while I didn't know it at the time, I had… actually made friends, sure you're not human but having ponies and dragons for friends is better than having none at all," Toby continued "And now with this pain in the neck trying to hurt you guys I figured it's time I stopped hiding my cocoon of loneliness, spread my wings and fly!"

As he finished his body began to glow with a cyan blue aura. Everypony stared in amazement as the energy began to build up in his back and formed into two gigantic butterfly wings made out of cyan blue energy.

"Whoa…" Rainbow Dash stated.

"So beautiful…" Rarity said in awe.

Jobo growls "Doesn't matter… now you die!"

Jobo charged past the Mane 6 and prepares the land a blow on Toby who effortlessly stopped him. Jobo looks shocked.

"Don't even try," Toby told him, his eyes burning with anger "Because now I'm hundred times stronger than I was before,"

Toby pulled his hand back and lands a blow on Jobo who was sent flying across Ponyville, leaving a long skid mark in the ground, then he rolled to a stop.

Toby disappeared then reappears in front of Jobo in a flash.

"Let me tell you something Jobo, you can beat me up, you can insult me all you want, you can ruin my day, you can even hurt the things I stand for, I can handle all of that but what you've done is unforgivable!" Toby said, his anger rising.

Jobo's eyes widen with fear as Toby kicked him on to his back. Then Toby's entire right arm increased in size and the energy from his wings was transferred and concentrated to his right arm, the energy blazed like fire.

"Those so-called namby-pamby ponies over there are my _best friends_ and you insulted them!" Toby continued angrily "How dare you. It's one thing to ruin a guy's welcome party, beat him up and then taunt him about being lonely, _but insulting a guy's best friends? That is undeniably and unquestionably… UNFORGIVABLE!"_

In addition, with that Toby slammed his giant fist right into Jobo's chest, creating a giant crater as well as a huge shockwave that blew everypony's mane's back and knocked some of the leaves of nearby trees off their branches.

When the shockwave stopped, Jobo suddenly turned to stone and shattered into a pile of dust. Toby's fist returned to normal size and the energy faded away. Toby panted heavily before collapsing, only to be caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The crowd of Ponies cheered and stomped their hooves in excitement.

"Hold on partner, we got you," Applejack said to Toby comfortably.

"His he ok?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

The others all got a good look at him.

"Aw man, he's out cold," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"That fight sure took it out of him," Spike added.

"Look, his arm!" Twilight Sparkle cried. They all looked at his right arm and saw multiple burn marks all over it.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, all that magical energy he was emitting must also come with a price," Twilight Sparkle replied worried.

Pinkie Pie stared at the pile of dust that was once Jobo, takes a deep breath and blows it away.

"But what happened to Big, Fat, and Meany? Was he statue pretending to be a giant with whole time?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"Not quite," a voice from behind said. Everypony turned and sees Princess Celestia and Luna walking towards them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed surprised.

Everypony bowed at the sight of the two royal figures.

Princess Luna looked over at Toby.

"So,_ this_ is the being that came from the sky, just like the prophecy foretold," Princess Celestia said.

"The prophecy? You mean that story I read earlier? It's real?" Twilight Sparkle asked shocked.

"As real as this boy in your hooves," Princess Luna nodded.

"What about that statue guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That _was_ a statue but I fear something or someone must have brought it to life and sent it after your new friend here," Princess Celestia replied.

"And those magificiant wings of his?" Rarity questioned.

"Plus the giant fist he made," Spike added "Oh, man that was cool!"

"It appears that in their world humans are weak and have magic but, based on pure theory, when they enter Equestria they're physical abilities are heightened and they activate their natural affinity for magic," Princess Luna explained "Of course as you can see because their bodies aren't used to magic, the side effects are quite dangerous and harmful,"

"Let's get him to the hospital, quick!" Twilight Sparkle said. Princess Celestia and Luna levitate him into the air magically carry him to the hospital as they ran towards it.

Later the next day, Toby was sleeping like a rock until a noise from outside woke him up. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, he saw a white ceiling.

"Huh?" he said "What's going on?"

He looks around and sees his seven new best friends looking over him, with smiling faces and somewhat teary eyes.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Twilight Sparkle said in a cheery voice.

"Twilight?" Toby mumbled as he sat up only to be met with pain coming from his side "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Whoa there, take it easy sugercube," Applejack coaxed him "You hurt yourself pretty bad so try not move much,"

Toby looked down upon himself and saw he was wearing a hospital robe and underneath that were bandages that covered nearly his entire chest and a bandage wrapped entirely around his right arm.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was beating Jobo," Toby said.

Pinkie Pie over next to him and starts rambling excited

"Oh, it was so amazing! You were 'No one insults my friends!' and he was all 'What are you going to do about it?' and then you both went 'Pow, bang, zoom!' and…" Pinkie Pie started before Toby covered her mouth out of annoyance.

"Can someone else explain it to me _less_ enthusiastically?" Toby asked the others.

"Well after you pounded Jobo in the chest, he turned back into a statue and you passed out," Spike explained "You beat him!"

"Of course your arm did get rather damaged afterwards," Rarity added.

Toby rubbed his bandaged covered arm.

"The Doc said it'll be fine but he said something about second degree burns and that you'll have to wear that bandage around your arm for a couple of weeks," Rainbow Dash said trying to remember what the doctor told them.

"Ah, I see, I'm guessing it's because of that technique I used huh?" Toby questioned.

Twilight nodded "Yes, it was pretty powerful of course I don't think you should use it all the time,"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Toby agreed.

"We were so worried that you were not going to make it, that ogre left you hurt pretty bad…," Fluttershy said.

"Hmm, I think that's the most words you've ever said to me," Toby remarked. "And the nicest,"

Fluttershy smiled and tried to hide her blush with her mane.

"And you guys were really that worried about me?" Toby wondered.

"Of course we were you big dummy!" Rainbow Dash said tousling his head affectionately.

"Wow and I thought you hated me," Toby said to Rainbow Dash surprised.

"Well maybe at first…" Rainbow Dash started to say which made everypony glare at her "…_But_ after I got to know you, I saw that you were a pretty cool guy, we all think so,"

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Why of course darling!" Rarity replied "I've been studying your clothes and I have getting all sorts of new ideas, trust me, the clothes I will make for you will be divine,"

"You don't have to do that," Toby said.

"Oh pish-posh, it's the least I can do after you saved our lives," Rarity told him.

"Not to mention my little sister's life, I owe you for that partner," Applejack said smiling at him.

"And I've never had a best friend whose a dude before!" Spike added "Plus it's fun watching you pound bad guys with your bare hands! You're like a superhero!"

Spike starts imitating Toby's fighting moves only to trip onto the floor. Everypony laughed.

"Yeah, you're so much to be around, that's why we love you!" Pinkie Pie said.

The Mane 6 all hugged Toby tightly.

"Aw, thanks girls," Toby said touched, then after a few seconds he starts to feel crushed "Ok, you're starting to squish me,"

The girls released him from the embrace.

"Sorry!" they all said

Toby smiled "I didn't say stop,"

The girls smiled and hugged him again.

"Hey don't forget me!" Spike cried out as he jumped onto the bed. Both he and Toby fist pound.

"Nice to see your awake Toby," a voice said.

Everypony turned and saw Princess Celestia entering the hospital room.

"Princess Celestia!" Then Mane 6 and Spike said surprised. They all bowed to her, besides Toby.

"Wow! You're the Princess?" Toby asked in awe of her beauty.

"Yes and you must be Tobias Morrison," Princess Celestia said.

Toby nodded "Yep, that's me, say… since 'Princess Celestia' is kind of a _long_ name, can I call you 'Princess C' for short?" Toby asked.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle snapped.

"What?" Toby asked.

"It's quite all right Twilight Sparkle, Toby you may call whatever we wish," Princess Celestia assured him.

"Cool… so, not to be rude but… why are you here?" Toby wondered.

"I'm here to find you, to see if you are truly the Savior the prophecy foretold and not the destroyer," Princess Celestia replied solemnly.

"Savior? Destroyer? Prophecy? What does that all have to do with me?" Toby demanded more confused than ever.

"Well it is said in an old Ponytale that when the legendary destroyer finally reveals himself the savior from the sky must rise up to defeat him and become the guardian of Ponyville," the Princess explained.

"And you think that savior is _me_?" Toby questioned.

"Hopefully, only time will tell, but you seem like a kind hearted soul to me," Princess Celestia assure him.

Toby smiled, thankful of the Princesses kind words, she returned that smile.

"Princess, Toby said that he might not be able to go home do you think you can help him?" Twilight Sparkle asked her mentor.

"I will try but it will be difficult," Princess Celestia replied.

Toby raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you first arrived in the hospital I tried using my magic to heal you but sadly… nothing happened," Princess Celestia said

"You mean… Toby's immune to magic?" Spike asked.

"But you levitated him all the way here," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"It appears that magic that _directly _effects a human is ineffective, spells that only levitate one are the only ones that appear to work, there's no telling whether or not teleporting one will work considering you are the first human to ever step foot in Equestria," Princess Celestia explained.

"You mean I'm trapped in this world forever?" Toby asked

"For the time being, yes," Princess Celestia nodded "But rest assured, I will find a way,"

"Sounds like you got a lot of work ahead of you Princess and it seems like I'm going to be here awhile, and I don't mean just the hospital…" Toby said, he looked at all his friends and smiled "Well that suits me just fine,"

The Mane 6 and Spike all smiled at him.

"I just hope everypony else will able to accept me as much as you guys have," Toby said.

"Oh don't you worry your little head about everypony else, Toby-woeby," Pinkie Pie assured him

"Yeah, after you kicked that giant's hindquarters, I'm sure they're starting to warm up to you," Rainbow Dash added "Fluttershy has,"

Fluttershy nodded with a smile.

"So, I guess that's the first step huh?" Toby remarked "Then I guess once I get out of here, I'm going to work hard to earn everypony's trust, it'll be hard, but I know I can,"

"Glad to here it sugercube," Applejack said patting him on the back.

"Still… I wonder… who _is_ this destroyer?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

Meanwhile, in the badlands of Equestria…

Inside a dark and gloomy castle surrounded by a thick black fog, suspended in mid air thanks to dark magic.

A small creature curries through the hallways to a large throne room. It bows at the sight of his master and starts talking in a strange language only the dark figure could understand.

"I see, so Jobo is dead eh?" The dark one asked "Such a shame, I had such high hopes for him. But this Toby Morrison boy is much more powerful than I thought, and resourceful, his death will be my greatest achievement,"

The dark figure leans into the dim lighting in the room.

He was a centaur. The bottom was that of a pony. Four legs, hooves, and a tail. The bottom half was covered with dark blue fur, and where the Cutie Mark would be, there was a strange white arcane symbol. However, what was disturbing was the top half. Stuck to where the head would be was a muscular torso that led up to shoulders with reddish brown arms and hands with spiked armbands. On top of the shoulder was a vile head, surrounding by almost a lion-like mane of dark blue hair. Out of the hair extended dark-grey horns that curved skin of the torso, arms, and face was a reddish brown, he had yellow eyes and a purple metal breast and shoulder plate.

"Lord Tirek… _promises it_," Lord Tirek hissed.


End file.
